


Long-Lost

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fifth Holy Grail War, Forgiveness, Gen, Hugs, Inspired by Real Events, Internal Conflict, Missing Scene, One Shot, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Siblings, Survivor Guilt, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She had her ear pressed to his chest, his heartbeat.





	Long-Lost

When Shirou found out the truth about Illya, of what (who) she was, he didn't know what to think. He wished for a moment where he could tell her that she wasn't alone. Amidst the debris surrounding them, that door shut itself out instead.

"It's okay, I'm here, Illya, I'm here," he told her gently as he kneeled down, Illya's aching, shaking form convulsing with bursting tears. Shirou wrapped his arms around her, and gradually, but surely, held her to his chest.

Illya tried to claw her away out, out of his arms, tried to scream that she didn't need his pity, but words failed her. Once she felt herself grow weary, a tinge of relief bloomed within her. She had her ear pressed to his chest, his heartbeat, close, and so familiar.

"Shirou, you're-you can't be," Illya ceased her efforts to trying to squirm away, but the sadness that was compressed in her heart bubbled to the surface, so her face was soon streaked with tears. "You-you were my father's-?"

Shirou already knew: because of him. "I'm sorry, Illya. I'm so sorry."

He knew that the price would be too high, something that he shouldn't trifle with, but he didn't care. Illya returned Shirou's embrace, releasing all the crying she held back as she held him tight, her brother, and never letting go, as tears fell from Shirou's eyes as well.


End file.
